Shiro Matsu drink up
by tenth-lieutenant
Summary: Hitsu matsu one-shot. T


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Wrote this up on Myspace frirst the ntransferred it here. All by me.**

* * *

**December 25th Soul Society**

"Merry Christmas Taichou!" The too attractive woman Rangiku Matsumoto squealed shoving out a blue tube towards her Four foot Eleven inches tall superior.

His response...lips pressed in a straight line, nothing said, and an icy glare. Tension hung in the air and Matsumoto began to doubt suprising her superior in the time he normally feels "at home." She laughed nervously.

"What is it?" Toushirou Hitsugaya asked in a tone that stated:'Get that fuckin' tube out of my view!'

"Open it and you'll see." Matsumoto smiled.

Toushirou never let his lieutenant know how he felt towards her. But that smile...grr, it made his skin crawl unpleasently. His bodys' way of telling him "you love her and you know it." Sighing reluctantly, he took the tube and opened it.

"Do you like it?" Rangiku squealed bouncing up and down, while he unrolled the poster.

"Do you want a boob spill in this weather?" He asked agrivatedly. She stopped. "H-how...how'd you get this?" He gasped.

The poster was a rare poster of WWE (More like a photograph.) John Cena.

"Well, I heard you liked WWE when I visited the human world and so...I took it upon myself to getcha' something special for Christmas...and that's what I got you!" She exclaimed.

"M-Matsumoto...I-I don't know what to say!" Toushirou stammered. She chuckled seducitvely.

Looming in she put a hand on his head full of pointy snow white hair.

"Well Taichou, you could let me drink again..." She suggested. His face went serious.

"Absolutely not." He snapped.

"Wh-what? Why?" She whined.

"Because I said so. That's final." Toushirou growled.

"Now why ya' bein' so mean?" The voice Toushirou dread hearing slipped into the atmosphere.

"Ichimaru stay out of this." Toushirou warned.

"Gin, please." Rangiku sighed. She looked exhausted now. "I'm getting a drink. C'mon Gin."

Toushirou sighed tucking the poster under his arm.

"Rangiku, wait. You can drink again." He watched her face brighten up. "Only on holidays." he added.

"Damnit..." She sighed. "Fine."

"Actually, Rangiku, I was just leavin' ta' talk with Aizen." Gin said giving a quick wave before leaving.

Toushirou watched hurt flicker across his lieutenant's face. Damn that Ichimaru...

He sighed taking his friend's hand lightly.

"How 'bout we share a round of drinks, 'kay?"

"You mean it Taichou?" Rangiku mumbled.

"Yeah." He said giving her a warm smile. She was depressed now...he knew that. Gin leaving always depressed her...a bad habit if you will.

* * *

"Ugh...." Toushirou groaned lifting his head up from his arm. Rangiku snickered before bursting out in laughter. "What!?" He snapped. He lost his balance falling to the floor with a thud. Rangiku did the same.

"I've...n-never seen...you drunk before!" She exclaimed. "And it's...funny." She laughed.

"Well..." Toushirou's voice trailed off. In a view he never knew he was capable of at viewing his lieutenant, he noticed something diffrent. Her hair maybe? No. Clevage exposure? No again. Distance from him? Yes. She was laying beside him on the floor drunk.

She propped her head up staring at him. He was a serious guy, yes she had to admit it, but...he was also sweet at times...oh who was she kiddin'? He obviously had feelings for Momo. Unless....no it would never work--

She bit on her bottom lip pondering.

Could it? Possibly. Only way to find out...

She looked at him a bit pained.

He just blinked at her trying to figure out why she was staring at him like that.

"Rangiku...what's wrong?" Toushirou whispered slowly sitting up.

"What is it about Hinamori, Taichou, that you so desperately need to save her from?"

"Wh-What kind of question is that? I've gotten over her. It's you I care about now." Toushirou muttered. He looked up at her his jade eyes begging her to forget about Gin.

"Really...Then maybe it would be okay if..." Rangiku said softly leaning her head down to him. "I do this."

"Don't..." Toushirou murmured but he was too late.

Her lips just touched his once briefly. Something was holding her back, just what exactly? Her love for Gin? Possibly.

Toushirou cupped her face in one hand pulling her back to him. For decades he felt there some reason as to why he got along with her when it came to certain measures. Now he finally understood it. He at long last realized he loved her. Aizen always butted into the picture when he tried again and again to explain to Hinamori his feelings. Gin only popped up and then left. Rangiku didn't deserve to be put through the pain Gin inflicted on her...

He was here watching her back...

Just like she does...

A match made in heaven you could say.

And that's how it would stay...

* * *

"Drink up Rangiku, today's gonna be big." Toushirou smiled.

"Don't say so yourself." Rangiku laughed.

"Shiro...Matsu...Drink up!" Ukitake exclaimed.

"Don't call me Shiro, Ukitake-Taichou." Toushirou snapped lightly.

"Don' call me Matsu. Your not a well known friend." Rangiku smiled warmly.

"Eh? I'm the one who planned your wedding!" Ukitake protested.

Rangiku and Toushirou broke out into laughter as Ukitake continued to blabber...

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of a good way to end it...sorry.**


End file.
